Poems By a Dragon Slayer
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Had to writ an essay for English class and this is what came about. By the way got like a 95% on it. Natsu and Lucy are talking about writing and Lovecraft come's up in there talk. All information in this is completely true well about Lovecraft that is.


"Lucy why do I have to do this?" Natsu whined as he tapped the pen on the table, he really did not want to be doing this right now. He wanted to go fishing with Gray today not sit in Lucy's house writing stuff he had no care for at any point in time.

"Because you have an untapped resifar of poems in that dense mind of yours. I guarantee you could write stories just like some of the greatest writers of all time! Come on one thing!" Lucy pleaded with her pink haired boyfriend.

"I am only here because you wont leave me alone about it but I am not writing." Natsu said standing up.

"Fine alright. I give. At least read this book. If you don't like it than I wont bother you about this anymore how about that?" Lucy begged slamming leather bound book into Natsu's hands.

"ReAnimator? Lovecraft? Who the heck is that?" Natsu asked flipping through the dusty pages.

"H.P Lovecraft is a horror story author like Stephen King or Edger Allen Poe." Lucy said smirking.

"I have no idea who they are." Natsu said confused.

"Your hopeless." Lucy face palmed. "Anyway Lovecraft was born in the August of 1820. He was basically a summer kid. He was typically ill and rarely went to school."

"So he was dumb." Natsu said frowning.

"No! Unlike you he read a lot of that time. He learned through the books he read. Lovecraft was very pale and reclusive he liked to stay in his home and rarely went out before nightfall." Lucy explained to the pink haired idiot.

"So like Gray?" Natsu asked.

"In a way yes I would say that is correct." Lucy said trying to get Natsu to understand. "Lovecraft created poems and essays though none where published. At 31 he finally published his first work called The Alchemist and thanks to his network of corroesponders he was able to get his books circulated quickly and efficiently. Some of the people he worked with created some of your favorite books. Conan the Barbarian's Robert E. Howard and Phsyco's Robert Blotch."

"That's cool. I mean for a book warm like you its cool but I don't think this is for me." Natsu said trying to set down the book once again.

"Natsu Dragneel you will sit and listen to me." Lucy said scaring Natsu into siting on the ground clutching the book to his chest as tightly as he could. "Good. He had three different time periods of writings. The Edger Allen Poe time was the earliest writing period he had. Then there was the Lord Dunsany inspired Dream Catcher. And finally the Cthuihu Mythos which where shown in all the earlier works but manly in the 1917 story Dagon." Natsu was now listening at that.

"Dragon?" He asked excitedly.

"No Dagon, Natsu huge difference. Moving on, a few days after his mother died he went to journalism in Boston, Massachusetts. In doing so he met a hat maker that was older than he was by at least seven years, her name was Sonia Greene on March 3 1924. Lovecraft's aunt did not approve of the marriage to say the least. Sonia made sure H.P moved to Brooklyn so that he could flourish financially and as a writer. A lot of his friends in New York encouraged Lovecraft to submit short stories to Weird Tales with the editor by the name of Edwin Baird. Not long after the marriage Greene lost her business and soon got ill. Lovecraft had trouble gaining traction with any of his writings. He was requested to change location which he declined saying 'think of the tragedy of such a move for an aged antiquarian.'" Lucy quoted the author like she was he herself.

"Lucy you worry me when you quote things I really don't understand." Natsu said yawing bored of this a long time ago but wanted to make his girlfriend happy at this point in time.

"Natsu you will like the story alright? The story is about the dead coming back to life." Lucy said waving her hands trying to add an air of spiritual eficicium on the phrase.

"As cool as zombie are Luc they are not real." Natsu said rolling his eyes at her.

"No you idiot! It's a story about a pair of scientists who try and reanimate body's trying to prove to those who tell them they cant that it is possible in the end. By the end of the story you find out that the sound scientist who had this idea was taken by the creatures he had been creating." Lucy said trying to get this through Natsu's dense skull.

"So like Frankenstein?" Natsu asked not sure he had that right.

"You read Frankenstein?!" Lucy was amazed and even more enthusiastic to get Natsu to read this story even more now that she had figured this out about the pink haired male.

"Well I didn't read it per say. Levy read it to me when we where younger. I liked it but I wish I could have just seen the movie." Natsu replied shrugging not really seeing the big deal.

"Natsu you hate movies because they make you sit to long." Lucy said not liking where this was going.

"Ya that's true. Well it's been fun I think. Take your book back and seriously if you wanted to talk about books go to Levy next time I bet you two would have a ball." Natsu said getting up and placing the book back down.

"Lovecraft also influenced gaming." Lucy said hoping to get Natsu to stay a little longer.

Natsu turned to face her. "I do not talk books with you and you do not talk gaming with me. We have Gray and Levy for that."

"Aww and I thought you and Gray talked history of games." Lucy pouted.

"Your lucky we don't just yell at the game and each other the whole time." Natsu replied.

"Alright what is your favorite game?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim- Dragonborn." Natsu said proudly.

"Lovecraft inspired that." Lucy said. "He inspired Gray's favorite game as well Prisoner Of Ice and my favored Sherlock Holmes: The Awakened. He inspired two of the Amnesia games and Dead Space."

"Really? Dead Space?" Natsu asked suddenly interested again in what this strange author again well that would require being interested in the beinging.

"Yes. Will you read the sortie now?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I think I will. And you said horror right? It better be at least semi scary or else I am roasting your books." Natsu threated sadistically.

"Fine I will bet my books on it." Lucy replied smugly.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Natsu stuck his tough out at her grabbed the book and left. "See you at the guild later."

**There's a story that goes with this. I was supposed to create an english research paper on H.P Lovecraft for my English class. I can't write research papers and well this sorta happened. Everything about Lovecraft in this is true so you are reading this and learning something! Sorry but it was a good story so I decided to post it. And as always thanks for reading have a great day/night depending on when you're reading this.**


End file.
